Then & Done
by Siriusly Serious
Summary: Prequel to 'Gone Away.' Based during the Marauder's 7th year, eventually will have light SBRL slash.
1. A Rough Start

Then and Done; a prequel to Gone Away by Siriusly Serious  
  
Warning: Contains light RL/SB slash so if your not a big slash fan I recommend you don't read. Just thought I'd warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, and if I said I did you would think I was insane and start flaming me, so I'll say this once again: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.  
  
History: Brief explanation, based during MWPP's seventh year at Hogwarts. Not going into detail cause I'm a lazy arse.

...

___Beep Beep Beep..._  
  
The sound of an obnoxiously loud alarm clock reached James Potter's ears. The seventeen year old boy groaned, groping around his nightstand in the dark to shut the bloody thing up. When he finally found the damn thing it wouldn't turn off, no matter what his did. "What the bleeding hell is wrong with this thing?!" He growled, pressing several of the buttons on the contraption at once.  
  
Another boy, Sirius Black, who happened to be one of James Potter's best friends and would have been asleep on the floor in his sleeping bag if it weren't for the noise the stupid machine made, reached over to the cord and gave it a good solid tug. The sound stopped, James looked over at him, confusion etched on his face. "I thought you said you never paid attention in Muggle Studies?"  
  
Sirius looked up, contemplating what James said for a few moments. "It's plugged into the wall." He responded, but before the other boy could reply Sirius was asleep. James frowned slightly, putting the alarm clock back on his nightstand and lying back down. ___'Now why did I set that thing in the first place?'_ He question himself, listening to the loud snores coming from his friend. ___'Oh well, I'll figure it out tomorrow morning.'_ With that the boy fell asleep once again.

...

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK! WAKE UP NOW OR YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Came the shrill voice of the one and only Mrs. Potter from outside James' door. James stirred slightly at the loud yelling, not lifting his head off the comfy pillow while looking to the door.   
  
"What train?" He asked in a groggy, 'I just woke up, leave me alone' type of voice. "THE TRAIN THAT TAKES YOU TO HOGWARTS YOU IDIOT!" She snarled, banging so hard on his door that the hinges shook.   
  
"Gah!" James yelped, falling out of his bed and to the floor. "James? Mind getting off me?" Sirius asked from underneath his friend, an impatient tone in his voice. "Huh? Oh, sorry." He mumbled and rolled off just as his mother burst in the door. "GET READY NOW!"

...

Well, there's our first chappy. Read and review please!


	2. A Close Call

Then and Done; a prequel to Gone Away by Siriusly Serious

Warning: Contains light RL/SB slash so if you're not a big slash fan I recommend you don't read. Just thought I'd warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, and if I said I did you would think I was insane and start flaming me, so I'll say this once again: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

History: Brief explanation, based during MWPP's seventh year at Hogwarts. Not going into detail cause I'm lazy.

…

James scrambled around the room, throwing clothing everywhere as he searched for something clean to wear. Sirius, meanwhile, was snoring again, which rewarded him a glare and a pillow to the head. "Wake up, you lazy arse of an Irish bum!" He growled at his friend, who merely groaned in reply.

This seemed to set James in an even fouler mood. He grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up. "Listen to me, you git." James said, a mad glint in his eyes as he glared at Sirius. "I am NOT going to miss the train, or a chance to spend time with Lily Evans because YOU can't wake up!" He yelled, pushing him out of his bedroom and into the bathroom.

Sirius blinked tiredly, not awake enough to argue, or even duck as James tossed a pair of jeans and a muggle shirt at his head. "Gah!" He exclaimed, tripping over a stool and crashing to the floor. He glared up at his friend, kicking the door shut, which he regretted immediately. "OW!" He howled, holding to his foot with a soft whimper, pouting softly as he heard James yelling at him once again to hurry up and get changed.

"FINE!" He yelled back, pulling his faded T-shirt that had served as sleeping clothing over his head, and grabbed the shirt James had thrown him. He stared at it blankly, reading the words 'The Sex Pistols, Anarchy in the UK' written in red, and a fairly large picture of the Queen of England, except she was missing her mouth, and eyes. '_What the fucking hell?_' He thought to himself as he pulled the shirt on, and proceeded to put on a pair of jeans that seemed slightly too tight on him.

After a few minutes of Sirius scowling at his reflection in the mirror, wondering whether these pants made his arse look big, James scurrying around in a panic because he couldn't find his broom, and Mrs. Potter yelling at them to hurry up or they'd miss the train; the two boys stumbled down the stairs, dragging their trunks behind them. Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow questionably at Sirius' shirt, and proceeded to mumble something that sounded like 'kids these days' as she handed them both a piece of toast. "No time to eat here, dears." She muttered, shoving them towards the door. "You're father borrowed the car from your uncle, James. He'll be dropping you off at King's Cross, now hurry and put your things in the trunk." She ordered in the most nagging tone she could manage.

James rolled his eyes and tossed his trunk in the back, while Sirius tried to conceal his grin as James' mum kissed his face, and started fussing over him. "Now, make sure you both behave. I don't want to get any letters from the Headmaster telling me you…Blew up a toilet, or set some poor child's hair on fire, or something horrible like that." James and Sirius both blinked and looked at each other with grins a mile long. "Blew up a toilet, huh? I didn't even think of that." James muttered, and Sirius snorted to cover up his laughter.

James' mum shot them a warning scowl just as James' father came outside. "You two finally ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow questionably at the two. Sirius just nodded, while James pointed to the trunk. "Right, let's go."

…

It took them nearly five minutes to get to King's Cross Station, Mr. Potter flying down the road like a maniac all the way. James sat in the front seat next to his dad, while Sirius was stretched out in the back, singing along to Led Zeppelin's 'Black Dog' as he stared out the window, watching other cars zoom past. James' dad came to a screeching hault, watching as the two boys clambered quickly out of the car, with as much grace as a three-legged dog. He shook his head as they lugged their trunks from the car, and made a run for the platform, waving them good-bye, even though he knew they wouldn't see.

James and Sirius, meanwhile, were racing across the floor, earning them several stares of disapproval as they made for the barrier. They both went zooming through at exactly the same time, Sirius slightly in the lead. "Don't leave without us!" The pair shouted at the top of his lungs just as the train started to pull out of the station. They grabbed their trunks once again and threw them on, then made a spectacular show of jumping inside.

"Well…that…was…fun." Sirius panted, grinning softly as James playfully kicked his shins. "Idiot, it was your fault we were late." He muttered, messing up his hair in attempt to get it the way he liked, while Sirius scowled. "MY fault? Weren't you the one who told me to turn off the alarm clock?" James looked thoughtful. "I don't remember that, but it's still your fault… Cause I said so. Now let's go." He said, standing up. "I'm sure Moony and Wormtail are looking for us as we speak, and maybe Lily is too."

Sirius snorted. "Knowing them Wormtail is munching down a dozen chocolate frogs, while Lily and Moony are discussing the latest news in the Daily Prophet…or something equally as lame." He muttered as he stood up, only to be knocked on the back of his head. "Hey Padfoot, that's my girl you're talking about there." He reminded him with a scowl. Sirius merely shrugged. "So? Ow!" He held his arms over his head as he was rewarded with another smack. "Come on."

…

Author's Notes: Well, that's all for now. Now, to gourge myself with turkey and yams…Happy Turkey Day everyone! R&R!


End file.
